Unusual needs
by FriendshipOnFire
Summary: ONESHOT, Hermione is emjoying the sun when a certain blonde decides to show up, but what happens when they both find themselves having needs that they never would have thought? T to be safe:


Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, i dont own any of these characters, or anything that is farmiliar in the world of harry potter. that is Queen Rowlings (a.k.a JK Rowling)

This is my first fiction, i have always had an account but i was just a reader; i thought i would give writing a go, its not my strong point so please be gentle; hopefully i will get better the more i write!:)  
Just a little one shot...here goes nothing!:)  
_

The sun beated down on her small body, lapping up each inch of skin; coating her in a luxurios golden colour.  
It was an unusually hot day in Mid April. The sky was a clear blue, with nothing but the distant chirping of birds and murmurs of fellow students to be heard. Hermione was never one to 'sunbathe' she thought it to revealing and too inapropriate for school, but today she made an expection. Who could really resist? She hadnt anticipated the indescribable heat, so finding something to wear had been a challenge. But hermione has always had a soft spot for these. After a long while of rummaging through her belongins, she finally setlled on cutting an old pair of jeans, to about mid thigh, and a extremely thin and almost see through white top which read 'american dream across the chest. Satisfied, she sought out a perfect place to lie in peace. She found a small patch of long grass on the opposite side of the lake, with a rather nice view; and a area of trees near by for much needed shade.  
'Mmmmmm.' She let out a blissfull murmur, completely at peace. Nothing could even attempt to put a damper on her mood. Well, apart from one tall rather handsome blonde.  
'Granger..' His voice sounded almost suprised, but was quickly supressed by his usual sneer and cold unreadable expression plastered on his face. But never the less, hermione had heard the tone to his word.  
'And to what do i owe the pleasure, Malfoy?' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, which was, quite clearly,  
intended.  
'Well, i was just..enjoying the view.' Hermione scoffed at his unusal answer, little did she know the double meaning. 'You, a superior Malfoy is appreciating something other than himself? I am truley impressed.' She tilted her head up in his direction, and smirked, never once breaking eye contact. This, suprisingly seemed to unnerve the slytherin, who hastily looked anywhere but her. 'Bloody Granger and her Bloody good looks and-' Snapping his head up his eyes where wide with embaressment, and hermiones with shock. 'What did you just say?' She smiled to herself, glad she had cracked the infamous Draco Malfoy. Draco's cold exterior soon returned 'Well granger, what do you expect? Your lounging out here with barely any clothes on, and to be honest you have a remarkable body. You know i'm a man right? Only in our nature to appreciate a womens fine appearance. Or did you think me still a young arrogant prat who only cares for a humans blood status?' His eyes locked on hers, challenging her to say something, anything to his outburst of thought. 'hmmm..nothing to say eh hermione,' he put enphisis on her first name, proving to her his change in character.  
'Well, well, well, no more witty combacks to that? Cant say im suprised, i knew you had a secret longing for me all along, oh well...see ya granger.' And with that, he turned on his heel and took a few steps forward, longing out his exit. 'Wait-I-' Hermione couldnt help it, she was impressed with his change, she liked it, was glad he rid himself of the stupid perceptions he had on people once. Draco stopped but didnt move, clearly waiting for her to say something else, making it worth staying. Mustering up her gryffindor courage, she near whispered 'Draco..'  
He physically stiffened. Never, in the seven years of hogwarts had she said his name . And it was gorgous. No girl he had ever been with, wether talking or screaming his name, had made it sound so..sensual. As though it was forbidden but she did it anyway, wrong but oh so right. Turning around, Draco looked right at her, into her, and took a shaky breath, who knew his name could affect him this much? 'Draco..are you alright, you look a little..  
i dont know, you look kinda scary.' Hermione steadily stood up, looking at his siff figure, rapid breaths, and his eyes, those eyes where the strangest. The once cold grey was now a deep blue, but what was even more strange was that you could barely see the colour anymore. His pupils had gotten considerabley large, and he still hadnt uttered a word. She was starting to wonder how saying his name could possible have done that to him. Until he said 'Hermione..' BAM. That was it, now she knew. It was just brilliant, the way he said it, low voice, shaky breath. Soon hermione was in pretty much the same positions as draco. Standing stiffly, eyes dark, breathing heavy.  
'Whoah...' Draco seemed to snap out of his daze, but continued to look her way, seemingly confused at their situation. 'That was..weird, i mean one min-' 'Shut up.' Hermione butted in his sentence.  
'Wha- Hermio-'  
'No just, shut up, and let me see something' She took a few steps forward, and a few more, until they were face to face, nose to nose, breathing so fast neither could think straight. Draco took another miniscule step in her direction, closing whatever room there was between them. It was a good job the patch hermione had chosen was secluded and hidden by the trees. There bodys were touching now, shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest, face to face. Stil staring longingly at eachother, for a reason un known to was the one to move next,  
She raised a hand, a gently stroked draco's arm, her fingertips just brushing the hairs on his limb. But this was enought to make his eyes flutter shut. Then it happened. Draco's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her, one hand around the waist, the other grasped her head gently, and moved her face to his until there lips touched. It was soft at first, neither quite knowing what to do, but they quickly got over the begining nervous feeling and began passionatley kissing with all they could muster. Hands got tangled as well as tounges. Malfoy guided hermione to a near by tree, never once breaking to breathe, it was too good to stop. He roughly pushed her up against the hard bark, removed his arms from around her and put one on either side of her head, dominating her, owning her.  
Until she lifted her head away from his, trying to decide which feeling was stronger, the need for air or the desire to keep going. Deciding she needed air to live, and she would need to be alive to keep doing this, she softly pushed dracos frame away from her, now finding her shoes extremely interesting. 'Sorry..' Was the only word she could summon, and even that didnt sound convincing. 'oh, please do not say, that, that was just..i mean..  
wow.' Hermione looked up and smiled meekly at the blonde, suddenly struck by his features, how manly and chiseled they are, no longer a boy, a beautiful handsome gorgous man. And his body, oh his body was beyond perfection, each muscle could be seen through his translucent shirt, and boy was it gorgous. Feeling extremely aroused, she whispered 'We need to do something about this..I cant just stand here kissing you, i need you...all of you.'  
His eyes widened it what seemed to be suprise at her rash request. But was soon a smirk, he bent his head down and lay kisses on her soft neck, earning a moan from hermione. 'Believe me, i need to relieve my self too.' He took her hand in his and placed it over his croch, which was now bulging. Hermiones mouth formed a perfect 'o' until she moaned and threw her head back, loving the feeling of his length. Draco suddenly looked urgent, grabbed her hand away from him and started to walk briskly in the other direction, pulling hermione along with her, 'Whats going on..i was quite enjoying myself incase you didnt notice' She sounded like a small child complaing that her toy was taken away.  
'Oh i could see that loud and clear, trust me, i was enjoying it much more than you..we just need, to go somewhere quiet, where we can take this further. I cant stand the tension in my pants.' He smiled to her suggstivley.  
They both made there way towards the castle, in search for a unused classroom to fufill their...needs.  
_

Well, thats it really:) I didnt really want to write a smut just yet, so i stuck to just some very 'passionate'  
moments;) i hope it wasnt too awefull! Review and please tell me if you think i should write more or just continue to be a reader, im not sure yet wether i should be bystander or not:P Lois :)x


End file.
